Remembering Her
by Xoihana
Summary: AU. In a battle against the Eastern lands, Sesshomaru called forth many women to sleep with. In a careless glance, he gave Kagome away to Ryu. His feelings for her began to germinate. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I was really surprised that I got 7 reviews for this. I was bored and did a really slapdash job. I reviewed over my work and decided that this story would be best if it were a one-shot. Thank you all who reviewed for me, it kept me going. I also took some of their advice**. For those of you who just want to finish the rest of the story just hit ctrl+f and search "Jaken was walking towards"** that's where I left off.

Again, thank you very much. With all the reviews coming in, I feel like I'm actually doing a good job of entertaining you guys. I would love to write more. I have a few ideas but I'm not quite sure how to approach them. Enjoy and thanks again.

xxxxxxx

Remembering Her

xxxxxxx

He could remember the taste of her flesh on his tongue. He could remember the slim fingers that ran through his hair. Her smell, her voice, and her touch were etched into his head. Her presence had a permanent place within him. His obsession with the woman grew so fast that he couldn't control it. He longed for her. He longed for her tender kisses. He longed for his pillows to smell like her jasmine hair. The yearning ate away at his heart. The feeling devoured him raw. He wanted Kagome. He wanted to absorb her in his body. He wanted her fused within her. This potent desire snatched his sanity.

It disgusted him.

"Kagome," He said out loud in his castle. His voice bounced in his castle. Her named seemed foreign from his tongue. It has been too long. The sound of her name caused the cavern in his heart to deepen.

The night consumed his home. All was quiet except for the lord, sitting on his bed. All he could do these days was ponder about the events that took place here.

He remembered everything.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A myriad of women formed in front of him. In his elegant chambers were the most beautiful of all the western females. Kagome was in the middle. She stared down at the floor, apprehensive. She was a modest girl. She did not expect to be chosen, but now that she was, she had to be brave.

"These are all not worthy of this Sesshomaru," He snorted, giving all of them a cursory glance. "Bring me another batch. You may give the rest to my captains."

Just like that, she was tossed away. Along with all the other women, Kagome walked out quietly and was presented to his underlings. As soon as the women left, a new set strutted in. Their heads were held up proud and confident. These women had experience in their eyes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken stuttered.

"You may speak."

"Please milord, we are running low on our supply of women. The Captains…" Jaken took a gulp and continued. "They would like it if you just choose a concubine already."

One strong glare from the lord silenced the toad. "You wish for this Sesshomaru to choose a woman not fitting for this one's stature?"

"No!" Jaken screeched. "It's not that at all my lord! It's just that the captains are quite tired of gathering women and you've searched through so many already!"

"Then I shall simply choose from another hundred. Now silence yourself or I will have your head." He stated. Sesshomaru then walked towards the new women, scrutinizing them. His eyes feasted on the beauties in front of him. Pathetic. Was there any woman worthy of him?

xxxxxxxx

"I want this one." Ryu said. "She's pretty. She's mine."

Kagome's eye's turned into saucers. "Really?" her voice peaked. She inspected her surroundings. There were many other women, mostly demons. Shock overwhelmed her. She heard that the demons of the western wings rarely took humans. Kagome didn't except to be a possible candidate, let alone a choice for one of Sesshomaru's captains. She had heard much about the western lord, none of them positive, of course.

"Are you sure, Ryu?" The other captains murmured. "You know she's human right?"

"Shut up." He scoffed. "Fucking is fucking. If it'll get me through the night, I don't care who I have." He motioned for kagome to come towards him. One wag of the finger and Kagome followed.

Kagome inched towards the large man. Her small feet couldn't keep up with the long strides of the Captain. Her eyes remained glued onto the floor. Slowly, her boldness began to build up within her and she was able to look ahead. She saw nothing but the man's back. Ryu's long blonde hair floated way past his hips. His armor matched Lord Sesshomaru's. Come to think of it, all of the western captains had armor just like Sesshomaru's.

"You wondering why you didn't get picked?" Ryu looked back at her briefly then continued to stroll forwards.

"No. I understand. I heard that Lord Sesshomaru was very picky." Kagome whispered. Courage bubbled up from within her. Her sapphire eyes met his emerald one's. "Besides, I'm fine with this."

"Quite a brave one, aren't you?" Ryu chuckled. He could smell her lie. She didn't want to be here. But what did it matter? It was too late.

When they arrived at Ryu's room, he opened the Shoji door and shut it as soon as Kagome entered. He turned to face her. His body pressed against Kagome's. Ryu smirked. His strong arms wrapped around Kagome's tiny hips.

"Sometimes I have to be brave." Kagome stared into the face of her taker.

His smile widened. He would enjoy this.

xxxxxx

Kagome woke up right away after the fucking. She put all her clothes back on and left in the back, silently. Without a murmur, she closed the door behind her and relaxed in the gardens. She was staying a temporary house for Captains. Tomorrow, they would move on and continue fighting the brutish war. Kagome had to serve them somehow. It was either her or Kikyo. She couldn't let her sister bear this burden.

The moon hovered over her like a guardian angel. Its brightness blanketed the lake and tree. Its bright reflection boasted its own beauty. The war between the western lands and eastern lands was foolish. Sesshomaru would win. He always wins. She sat near the lake and dipped her foot in.

"You should not be here." A deep voice echoed.

Kagome snapped up and gasped. "I-I was just taking a break."

"There is no break. You are a whore. Get back to your master's chambers. How dare you think you have the freedom to walk around freely, human." Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome rose from the lake and retreated her foot.

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. "I am not a whore Lord Sesshomaru. The girls that were in your chambers might've given everything up, but I still have some dignity left." She walked back to Captain Ryu's room.

Before she could take another step, Sesshomaru was already in front of her. "Do not speak to me in that manner." He said sternly. His emotionless façade didn't budge. "If not for Ryu's carnal desire for you, you would have been dead. Worthless garbage should know its place."

Something inside kagome snapped. "I have worth." And with that, she stormed off back into Ryu's room, leaving behind an intrigued Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa!" Ryu shouted. "You actually said that to the ice king?"

"Yeah," Kagome scratched her head and yawned. "I mean, he can't expect everyone in the world to obey him like that. And if he does, then he just doesn't know what the real world is like."

Ryu moved closer to Kagome. He was still naked as the day as he was born. "A strong woman. Very rare." He smirked.

"Hey, it's morning already, are we going to eat?" She asked.

"Of course." Ryu assured her. He got out of the futon and started to cloth himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were moving again. This time, they were carried even deeper into the eastern lands. Captains and the other warriors trotted proudly on their horses. They aligned near their king, Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome and the other chosen women were in carriages with their master. Ryu had fallen asleep. Kagome peered outside. In front of her was Sesshomaru's silver hair.

He remembered.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered. " Are we there, yet?"

"Silence," He commanded.

"Okay," Kagome flinched. "I was just trying to make small talk."

And awkward silence passed by. Ryu stayed in his deep slumber and because she had nothing better to do, Kagome just kept staring outside. She was bored and wanted nothing more than a conversation with Lord Sesshomaru. Would it kill him to speak to her? He was always so high and mighty. He needs to get off his throne for a while. Her eyes burned holes in the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Human. You will stop staring at this one's person." He bit out.

"Did you find a woman, yet?" Kagome asked innocently, trying to change the subject.

"That is none of your concern. Now silence yourself." He was getting irritated. He should kill her now, but it would take a while to clean up the mess and the destroyed carriage would cause Ryu to throw a fit. Ryu was one of his childish Captains.

"You know, more women doesn't necessarily mean you'll find her." She said.

Perhaps if he ignored her, she would be quiet. Sesshomaru merely tugged on the reigns of his horse and continued.

"Maybe the one you're looking for is already in your castle, at home." She droned on. "Concubine after concubine won't solve anything."

"You know nothing of this Sesshomaru. Nor are you educated in matters concerning the demon culture. Now I repeat human, silence yourself."

"Then stay lonely."

Kagome turned back into her carriage and the horses kept moving. It was like nothing happened.

Sesshomaru stared ahead the road; his eyes widened a bit more than usual.

How did she know?

xxxxxxxxx

The war was over and he has triumphed. The new lands under his rule flourished. Sesshomaru strolled in his gardens with only one thing on his mind. That woman.

He saw her everywhere. Ever since they came back from the war with the eastern tribe a few moon cycles ago, he couldn't erase her from his head. He saw her more after that. Ryu had taken a liking to her and brought her back to fuck.

More and more nights, she haunted him.

He sat under the cool shade of the tree. Its large leafs covered him. He heard a small mutter on his left side. It was Ryu and Kagome.

She laughed lightly and Ryu talked on and on.

Jealously boiled slowly.

This was not right. If he wanted something, he took it. He ruled these lands. Everything here belonged to him. He stood up and strutted towards the two.

Ryu immediately took notice and stood up. He politely bowed. "Good morning, milord." With one hand on his chest and the other on the floor, he paid his respects.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice kissed his ears.

"Woman, you will come to my chambers for tonight."

Ryu's head snapped up. "My lord!"

Sesshomaru's eyes met up with Ryu's. "I was not addressing you."

Right away, fear over came Ryu. He knew his place. As much as he wanted to speak out, he could not. "I'm sorry my lord. Of course."

Kagome looked shockingly at Ryu. Just like that? Was that it? That was the great fight Ryu was going to put up? She looked in horror as Sesshomaru walked away and Ryu still crouched at the floor, his eyes guled to the wooden planks.

As soon as Sesshomaru was out of range, Ryu grabbed Kagome.

"Unacceptable." He grumbled angrily.

He fucked her again.

xxxxxxxxx

As night approached Kagome knew where she had to report to. She approached the Lord's door. A gentle knock disrupted Sesshomaru.

"Enter." He allowed.

Kagome sat on the futon. "Why, Lord Sesshomaru?" She said sternly.

"Always so defiant," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Woman, you enter the House of the West and you do not listen to its master. Furthermore, you're mere presence disturbs me."

He walked closer and closer to her.

"Why am I here today?" Kagome looked sternly at him. It was like the first day Ryu took her. She could remember his emerald eyes.

"You will learn to submit to me," He said smoothly. "Many women have been defiant; however, I have conquered them all. Even if you are just a dirty human, I will tame you."

He pinned her to his large futon. His erect cock grinded against her. Kagome gasped. She knew that demons could be lustful, but she had only lain in bed with one demon, Ryu. She had been with Ryu for so long. This was foreign.

No.

This was wrong.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"Submitting so easily?" A rare smirked rose from his lips.

He stripped her naked. Her creamy breasts divulged themselves. He took the right nipple and sucked. As his tongue played with her teat, his hand slowly traveled downward.

He remembered.

His fascination with Kagome grew. He licked her stomach and lowered his head. Soon, he was at the dark bush of her groin. He stuck out his tongue and gave a long lick over her pearl. He roughly stuck his wet tongue within her, tasting all of her juices.

Kagome's voice gave in and released a moan. She thought this was wrong, by why did it feel so right? She had been with Ryu for so long that it felt like she should stay loyal to him.

But she had no real obligation to him. After all, she was only here for a fuck. And a fuck it shall be.

Sesshomaru rose and licked his lips. He dipped two digits within her. In and out, in and out. Kagome's cunt got wetter and wetter. Before he went any further, he stared her in the eyes and said "Beg me."

Kagome jerked her head away, avoiding eye contact. "No!" she defiantly shouted. She would not lose to him.

He shoved his fingers in deeper. Juices poured out from her. Sesshomaru just got harder.

"Ah!" She groaned.

He positioned his cock. "You will beg me, woman." Sesshomaru said sternly. "I will tame you. Perhaps not today, not tomorrow, but rest assured. You will be mine completely."

He trusted his hips. As soon as he slipped his huge cock in, he buried his face in her shoulder. It felt so good. Her wetness consumed his dick. He wasn't even moving yet and it felt amazing. A low groan threatened to escape from his mouth.

He started moving. Some of his precum started to flow and mixed with her cum. The sound of flesh slapping against each other started to amplify; only this time it was wet. Their juices flowed down his thigh. He was getting so close.

He let out one low groan and his release came soon after.

xxxxxxxxx

"What?" Ryu said incredulously.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Ryu said. "I can find another woman for you and-"

"I have made my decision. Now leave my sight." Sesshomaru stood his ground.

"My lord! I-"

"Do not raise your voice with your Lord!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. All of a sudden the rage and anger that he had been holding in came rushing forward like a dam just broke. "You have been selfish enough! Are you incredibly idiotic? Do you think that this Sesshomaru does not see you two in the gardens almost every day? Do you think that this Sesshomaru does not notice how you have taught her to read? How you have been conversing with her! How you have been seducing her! Every single afternoon consists of nothing but you two giggling like moronic fools, wasting your time!"

"Are you saying that she is distracting me from my duties as a Captain?" Ryu spit out bitterly.

Sesshomaru had had it with Ryu. He swooped down from his throne and swiftly surrounded him. He menacingly circled him. He growled and his once golden eyes began to corrupt with blood red. With every step closer to Ryu, Sesshomaru grew more and more angry.

"This Sesshomaru's word is final." He spit out venomously. "I rule these lands and my decisions are nothing short of perfection. My choice is purely for the benefit of the kingdom!"

His claws started to drip with his green poison. Danger glowed from the tips of his fingers.

"You wish to take her away from me!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru was going to steal her. Take her away as if she was just some piece of land. Ryu would not accept this. Kagome wasn't an item. She had feelings and thoughts. She is too precious to give up. He knew his Lord. When something doesn't go his way, all he does is use force to take it. Ryu noticed how Sesshomaru had stared at her. He noticed how Sesshomaru's attention began to meander from his duties as the western lord. Sesshomaru wanted Kagome. He always got what he wanted. Not this time.

Ryu couldn't let this happen. Kagome was his! He chose her! He took her when Sesshomaru didn't want her! He was her savior! The anger and fury that were bundled inside him spilled out. Without another thought, Ryu acted.

Ryu angrily charged at Sesshomaru and in an instant he was pinned down with Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga at his throat. Ryu was no match for the Inu Lord.

Sesshomaru's eye's bled crimson. His anger and jealously consumed his body whole. He wanted blood. Not any blood, he wanted the blood of the man that slept with kagome and he shall have it.

Ryu angrily fought back. He had nothing but his claws. In one last attempt to injure the lord, Ryu was able to get a grip on the Lords left arm. The wild slash tore Sesshomaru's flesh off. Sesshomaru hissed at the pain, but it only fueled his anger. Blood poured forward from the stump of his arm. How dare he? There will be no forgiveness. As soon as Sesshomaru recovered from the blow, he struck Ryu with the Bakusaiga.

Ryu's head flew about a foot from his body.

He lost his arm that day; but the trade off was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Years passed. Kagome continued to sleep with Lord Sesshomaru. His concubine collections began to narrow more and more until only kagome was left. The whole staff noticed the change that occurred in their lord. Kagome became the main focus now.

"I love how sakura blossoms during the winter," kagome smiled. "I wish I could be a sakura flower."

"Do not be foolish. Being a flower is even lower than a human." Sesshomaru scoffed.

By now, Kagome got used to Sesshomaru. She smiled. "Yeah yeah, and we humans are so horrible." She started to climb the tree. She stretched out her hand and grabbed the branch in front of her. Sesshomaru sat below, his eyes closed, enjoying the peacefulness of the castle.

After a few minutes, he heard the snap of the branch.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she hung on desperately to the low branch. She kicked her feet in panic. "I'm going to fall and die!"

At that moment, the lord couldn't help but to smile. She looked ridiculous. The thin twig snapped and sent kagome spiraling down.

Sesshomaru easily caught her in his one arm. Kagome shut her eyes and clung on to him. She buried her head in his shoulders. She was getting attached to the lord. He was a man of few words. He never told her how he felt, so Kagome safely assumed that he didn't feel anything. He was, however, growing increasingly kind towards her. She was starting to enjoy it, though. Sesshomaru got less and less far away from her. He always seemed like a star, to distant to touch. Kagome, however, now has a better understanding of him. She adored him.

He remembered.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "No more climbing trees for me!"

Sesshomaru still held her. "You should be more careful with yourself, Kagome. You are weak." He leaned in and boldly licked her bottom lip. With their lips sealed, he could only think of how perfect this was. For the longest time, kissing was just a function, like eating, however, with kagome, it was something entirely different. He found himself craving for more and more. It was absolutely intoxicating.

They made love under that Sakura tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru loved how her cheek brushed against the satin of his kimono.

The pitter-patter of rain played on the roof tops. It was a cold night, but Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't mind. She cuddled closer to him. A few years ago, he would've been shocked. His hands were not meant to hold anything but a sword and his chest was not meant for anything but armor. His perspective began to warp, along with his opinion of Kagome. He found himself not minding her closeness. In fact, he had come to like it.

"Its going to snow Sesshomaru." She mumbled. "Let's go play in it tomorrow, and make footprints!"

The idea of it sounded completely stupid. Going outside, simply to stand in the cold? Silly, yet he could feel a meek part of his mind wanting to go. What made it different now? Why did he desire to make footprints all of a sudden? He brushed off the thought and closed his eyes. Kagome still filled his senses. Her tiny hand engulfed a small portion of his satin kimono. Oh, yes, she was waiting for an answer.

"Sesshomaru! Answer me!" She huffed.

He should say no. He should tell her to be quiet and stay indoors. She would get a cold because she's human and she's weak. He stopped abruptly. This mattered to him. What happened if she got sick? Furthermore, why did he care so much? He grimaced. The thought of her suffering left a tab in his head. These emotions were getting out of hand, and the frightening part was that he was enjoying it.

"Perhaps."

He did something weird after he said that. Maybe it was because it was cold, or maybe because he finally discovered something about himself, but Sesshomaru hooked his finger, looked Kagome straight in the eyes and sealed their lips. They didn't have sex after words. It was a light kiss, as if they were lovers.

With that thought, Sesshomaru pulled away.

What a silly notion.

xxxxx

"Sesshomaru?" kagome asked as she rolled over in their futon, her naked butt revealed in the air. Sesshomaru's red quilt over covered her stomach and breast. Kagome's arms were wrapped around the naked Inu lord's chest. It has been a long time because the last time she asked about it, since she got yelled at last time, but Kagome wanted to know.

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged her.

"When can I see Ryu again?" She asked innocently.

Sesshomaru froze. What would Kagome think? His heart did a little dance. Why did he weigh her opinion so greatly now? He couldn't continue this lie forever, but for some reason, he wanted to. If he could hold onto right now forever, then he would go to any length to make it happen. This has been his logic for a while now. It confounded him to no end. He found himself questioning his actions everyday. These emotions that stirred within him were beyond his understanding. His lips thinned. He was getting quite frustrated.

"Not today."

Not ever.

xxxxxxx

Jaken was walking towards the servants rooms when he saw it. His lord and that human were kissing. Jaken hated it. He absolutely hated that woman. She took away his attention. She was destroying the name and reputation that Lord Sesshomaru built. He approached his lord about this many times, but he always got the same answer. He hated that too. That evil hag was seducing Lord Sesshomaru and he didn't even mind. Lord Sesshomaru was fallen so deeply into that witches spell that he had even killed one of his finest captains!

Jaken knew. At the night of the murder, he was ordered to clean up the body and never to speak a word of it. He just nodded obediently and did as he was told. He was shocked, of course. Ryu was one of the elite. None of the puzzle pieces fit until later that night. He saw something horrible. His lord with that vile creature. He then knew that Kagome had not only seduced Ryu, she was after his Lord.

Jaken stopped in his track and glared. That loathsome beast. How he hated Kagome. Right across the hall, outside of Lord Sesshomaru's room, was Kagome. She was seeing Lord Sesshomaru off. She talked to him casually, as if she had the right. A quick smile from Kagome and Sesshomaru was off.

He could see it in his Lords eyes. It was something completely new. Tenderness and compassion. He looked at the woman with love. With every passing day it proliferated. It was a limitless disease that would eradicate his Lord. Oh, how it made Jaken sick to his stomach. His Lordship was tenderly being killed and he didn't even know it. Like a faithful servant, he had to help.

An idea formulated in his head. Sesshomaru would be leaving to put down a minor revolution from the past Eastern land. This was his chance.

To look inconspicuous, Jaken continued to the servant's room. He pretended to be on his daily commute, when in reality, something ugly was being concocted in his head.

'Lord Sesshomaru, I will free you from this vixen's spell.' He thought.

xxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed. She was bored. She lazily slumped forward and leaned on the sakura tree. Sesshomaru left yesterday. He said something about business and taking care of a minor problem. She got up and started towards the library. He was always so quiet. He never told her anything. Years passed and she continues to pry the walls that the demon had so stubbornly built. She wanted to understand him. She wanted to eat up the distance between him and her.

She started to love the lord. She knew that he wasn't human and she knew that he was a cruel monster. That didn't stop her attraction though. The only thing that ate away at her was his one arm. The night he returned with that arm was the night he took her the roughest. She didn't understand.

"Enjoying the books?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Wha-!" Kagome snapped up. She turned around, only to see nothing. Then she looked down. Oh, it was only Jaken. "Oh…yeah. I was."

"You seem very distressed, am I correct?" Jaken asked, prying her mind a little.

"Oh no!" Kagome lied. "I was just missing Sesshomaru, that's all!" She grabbed a scroll in an attempt to feign interest. She didn't like Jaken at all. Quite frankly, he frightened her and he was cruel. Kagome loved almost all the staff members here, but of course, there are exceptions to every rule.

"I see," Jaken begun. "Woman, aren't you ever curious as to where the Lord goes?"

"Well of course," Kagome said, her attention shifted. "I'm sure that he just has to take care of some business, that's all."

"Ah, very well." Jaken turned and started walking. With one small whisper, he caught all of Kagome's attention. "I suppose you don't want to know about Master Ryu then."

Kagome's eyes widened. She ran after the small amphibian. "Stop! I want to know!" She shouted as she grabbed him.

"Sesshomaru has forbidden me to speak a word about it," Jaken said as he continued his walking. Hook, line and sinker.

"No! Please!" Kagome begged. "I won't tell him anything! I have to know!" It has been years. Kagome was scared of what could've happened. Perhaps he was banished. She wanted to know where he was. Ryu had a place in her heart that no one could take. Not even Lord Sesshomaru.

Her begging continued. Jaken kept ignoring her until he decided that she was going to stay quiet for sure.

"Enough of your blathering!" Jaken boomed. "Follow me."

It has begun.

xxxxxxx

He would lead her to Ryu's burial. Well, it wasn't a burial. Jaken decided that the easiest way to get rid of a body would be to just dump it in a river and let the currents eat up the body. Out of respect for the captain, Jaken left his sword and his helmet upon the cliff. That is where he will tell her what Sesshomaru so longed to hide.

But first, a few side stops.

He led her though the forest where his lord just past through. He needed to be careful, if Sesshomaru found out what he was doing; death would be bliss in comparison to what he might do to him.

"Ugh!" Kagome exclaimed. "What is this?"

She looked around her. Blood. It was everywhere. A few heads lay at her feet. Rotting corpses were tossed aside. Bodies of men, women and even a few children lay waste. The stench grabbed control of Kagome's senses. Jaken kept walking and kicked a chunk of arm away from him. "Lord Sesshomaru passed by." He said as he admired his lord's handy work.

"H-he did this?" Kagome stared, horrified. "There must be some reason..."

Kagome desperately tried to justify his actions. There must be a reason. Perhaps they were robbers or perhaps they provoked him. Every ounce of her body didn't want to believe that Sesshomaru did this just to do it. She wanted to believe in him. The more she looked around, however, the more horrified she was. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't kill children. Would he?

"They were in his way." Jaken shrugged. "The lord does not tolerate it. Now cease your gawking and follow me."

Nameless people. Dead. They had lives. They had families and loved ones and they were all dead now. They didn't even do anything. Oh god, she had slept with the monster that did this. Kagome silently wept for the dead bodies and continued walking. She did her best to hold in her stomach.

She felt sick.

xxxxxxxx

The cliff was thick with fog. As the sun shrank away from the hills, it took its warmth away as well. Kagome huddled up. The only music was the sound of her teeth chattering. At the bottom of the cliff was the deep chasm. The river was alive with rushing water beneath.

"We are here." Jaken stated.

Kagome looked ahead of her. There, in the tip of the cliff, was a sword and a helmet on top of it. Realization dawned. It was Ryu's sword. It was Ryu's helmet. "Ryu!" She screamed and ran towards the cliff. "He's here? Where?"

She frantically looked around for the blonde demon. He was here. After all these years, she would see him again! Longing filled her body. It was the small hope within her heart that kept her going all these years.

"No." Jaken said. "He is dead."

With those words, her smile faded away into a frown. "No…"

"Sesshomaru killed him," Jaken started. "And it was your entire fault."

Kagome fell to her knees. This can't be right. "M-My fault?" She stuttered. The dammed tears couldn't be held back anymore. She sobbed like a little girl. The echoes of hiccups and shallow breathing covered the cliff. Ryu was gone. He wasn't at the garden or back home. He wasn't in any other village. He was gone. He was really gone. She guessed it a few times but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe in it. She wanted to believe in Sesshomaru.

"You seduced Lord Sesshomaru. Your evil spell forced Sesshomaru to kill Ryu!" Jaken's voice steady rose.

"NO!" Kagome rejected it. She covered her ears with her hands. She had to shut out the world. She had to. Everything was falling apart. She had been living in the house of the west for so long. It was her world. Sesshomaru was her knight and Ryu was her prince. She built a happy life for herself. All of that is crumbling now. Sesshomaru was a monster. Ryu doesn't exist anymore.

"Ryu is dead because of you! If you didn't exist, He'd still be here!" Jaken bellowed.

"Shut up!" Kagome gave one last scream.

This isn't right. This couldn't be right. Ryu was gone. What now? One thing remained in her mind. He was a monster. Sesshomaru was always with her, so he always seemed so human. With the new knowledge in mind, her vision of him became distorted. He wasn't human, but she allowed herself to think that way. She shouldn't have. She shouldn't be with him at all.

xxxx

She ran. She ran far. Fear clouded her vision. She had to get away. The person that she grew to love was pure evil. A monster. He butchered hundreds and hundreds more. He took Ryu away from her. Her legs were tired but she had to get away. Kagome had half fallen in love with a monster. She had to run. It doesn't matter how tired she was or how out of breathe; she needed to be far away. Ryu was gone. That one single thought fueled her legs.

Trees past by her. All of it became a blur.

Kagome didn't look back.

She forgot.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jaken hurried back to the Lords castle. Now that the deed was done, he was very scared of what Lord Sesshomaru might do if he found out. He just had to act normal. Act normal.

He held his head up high and waited for his lord to return.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she!" His voice boomed. Flocks of birds flew, frightened of the looming power. "Find her! Find her or I will have all your heads! Find her now!"

The crowd of servants scurried around. All of them feared their lord more than anything. He can be so cruel at times. All of them clamored, trying to find an organized way to search for her. The western lands were big, however, and one single human among thousands seem impossible. Sesshomaru didn't care. He wanted her found and he wanted her found now. The thought of her dead body briefly popped up in his head. For some reason, the thought of her sleeping eternally frightened him. Kagome needed to be protected.

His rage guided him. He decimated buildings. He butchered everyone that knew anything about her whereabouts. He wouldn't let anything stand in the way of finding his Kagome. His search led to Jaken. The truth was revealed.

And it was ugly.

If only everyone could live in beautiful lies.

xxxxxx

Love. It was such a human emotion. He loved her so much. She was gone. He couldn't find kagome and if he could, she wouldn't love him anyways. The rejection stung. It was like bitter medicine, but he needed it. There are days where the great lord would wake up, expecting to find Kagome's smiling face shining upon him. Now, he woke up to silence. During the lazy afternoons when there was nothing to do, he always expected her to come out of nowhere shouting "Hey Sesshomaru! You need some company?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

The castle was empty. How he wished it was filled with her laughter. He wished to be with her once more. He looked outside. There, in the middle of the garden, was the sakura tree. Sesshomaru was at a lost as to what to do. He approached the mighty tree. It sat there, mocking him. This tree seemed eternal. That's what he wanted. An eternity of Kagome. No, he wanted more.

He needed more. He wanted to have children with her. He wanted to grow old and someday die alongside her. He wanted to protect her from any threats. He wanted to hold her during winter nights and make love until dawn.

For the longest time, the great Inu Lord didn't believe in love. It was some silly emotions made up by humans to justify ethical rights. He called bullshit. There was only desire in the world. He had it all. He could remember, though, how he felt around Kagome. God, things about her are slowly fading. Was her voice high pitched? What the length of her hair? Memories of her were slowly becoming distant, but Sesshomaru held onto it. He had to. That was the only way she would exist anymore. The thought of one day waking up, and forgetting how she sounds like scared Sesshomaru. Fear was a very foreign emotion, yet it came easily upon that simple thought. However, there was one thing that he didn't have to force himself to remember, in fact its so potent that he wish he could forget some of it. Love. Ah, it was a euphoric feeling. The feeling of being in love. Now he understood. Consummation at last.

He reached out his hand and touched the rough bark of the tree. This tree stood here. It would not move. It was always here. It has always been here. Whispering to no one in particular, Sesshomaru let out his thoughts. "I wish you were this sakura tree."

But in a way, Kagome was eternal.

After all, he was remembering her.

x

Owari.

x

It's a bit sad, yes. But hey, not every ending can be happy. I will probably write happier stories if I choose to write at all. Thank you for reading it, and hopefully, I kept you hooked until the very end. Why did I decide to make this a one-shot again? Fuck you, that's why. Just kidding. I couldn't think of anything else for future chapters.

Please review!


	2. No Longer Lost

A/N: I lied to you guys. This fic made such a big hit (11 reviews…..that's a lot by my standards) that I decided to make a happy ending for all of you guys. Read and review, I hope I lived up to your guys's expectations. Also, I started a doujin (6 pages). I have a deviantart, so please check that out if you want. The plot is all done, but I have yet to shade it in and stuff.

Please enjoy and thank you very much. Your reviews are what keeps me up at night.

Xxx

No Longer Lost

Xxx

It planted itself inside him. It buried deep within the confides of his heart and latched on, refusing to leave.

Thoughts of Kagome.

Her leaving provided nothing with the solitary exception of loneliness. Soon, the yearning transformed into a seed. It grew. Wild and untamed, it dominated his heart. 'find her' it whispered, nay, demanded. The branches of desire shot up and manifested. More of her, more. Unable to satisfy his yearning for the woman, he would fill his heart with empty lies, attempting to fool his heart. Sesshomaru would strut in their old room and drift off into an old revere. Her scent no longer graced these bedroom, yet, vaguely he was able to piece together what it was like. His eyes snapped open.

It was fading.

Bits and pieces of memories were slowly dissipating into nothingness. Sudden panic would fill up his heart. No, he would not forget her. His mind retracted and grabbed on tightly to what was left. Kagome's name. Her voice. Her smile. His mind stitched the loose fragments together, hoping for an absolute memory.

How the mighty has fallen. He now hung onto the shattered remains of a human.

"where?" He pondered.

Xxx

"I really shouldn't stay too long." Kagome insisted. "I've already been here for a week!"

"Oh please!" Shippo begged. His petite fingers curled on the soft outer layer of her kimono. He tugged with bright eunthusiasm. When all else failed, he buried his small head, letting his smooth skin grind with Kagome's soft cloth.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. She kneeled to pick up the young kit and graced his forehead with a ghostly kiss. "Just a few more days." She squeezed her little treasure tightly in the confides or her protective arms, guarding the babe like a precious jewel.

"No! Not just a few more days! Forever! Forever!" He chanted. His iron tight grip on the collar of her kimino stiffened. As his eargerness for her to stay germinated, so did his determination to make her do so did.

"Shippo, I cant. I love you so much, but I cant stay at this orphanage." Kagome sighed. Her sapphire lids slowly came fluttering down and she leaned in towards her beloved adopted son. If she stays any longer, someone will take notice of her. She couldn't let that happen. Kagome took every single path to elude the wandering eyes of attention. If Sesshomaru found her…..

"But we need you!" He cried. "Rin needs you too! You're our family now! No one takes care of us until you came along…." Tears pooled in his eyes, but being the brave boy that he was, he held onto them defiantly, trying to preserve his masculinity but only fueling his child-like quirks.

"I'll stay for as long as I can." Kagome whispered. Her feet pivoted away from the direction she was headed to and carried her back to their small home on the hill. With one arm carrying Shippo and the other preoccupied with her bag, she was already a busy mother. She, of course, was not the biological mother, oh but how she longed to be. Rin and Shippo were such darling children.

The life of a wandering nomad greeted her with open arms. For years, it was Kagome's shadow and whoever was kind enough to guide her that accompanied her on her journeys. She ran in silent circles, avoiding Lord Sesshomaru and anyone she suspected of taking his commands.

Gone.

All of her tender moments with him was gone. In its wake were the loose and muddled waters of the blood bath she encountered before. Her picture of the lord was still that of a beast. A monster with no ethical values. An animal. That was, after all, what a youkai was. She could not change that but only run away. And in black fear, she flew. She flew as far as she could for as long as she could.

Wrong. Another side of her would yell out. The voice was infinitesimal. It could barely be heard. However, it existed. It would diminish and diminish but never completely fade. Was that a sign? Kagome would often wonder. Confusion swelled. She involuntarily pushed the thoughts away. Any memories of the lord needed to be crushed. They were nothing now. She was a wandering nomad and he was the Lord of the Western lands.

"I'll make you your favorite soup today!" She smiled. And like so many others repeated times before, she pushed down the memory. With her back turned away from the woods, she did not see the pair of golden eyes watching her.

Xxx

His eyes widened. "you found her." He stated.

"Yeah," Inuyasha scoffed. "There was a rumor about some blue eyed girl that stayed with some kids. I decided to check it out. You going to go after her?"

Found her. And with that all consuming thought, he left. With demonic speed, Sesshomaru escaped the confindes of his castle with ease.

"Hey! No thanks? Well, Fuck you too, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. Before the last word could be heard, Sesshomaru was already miles away.

His long strides drifted him to the destination. He would not waste a single moment. She was here. She existed and was alive. As his feet, with furious craving, carried him towards her, he pondered how to approach her. It has been so long. His only thought was to take her and force her to stay with him, regardless of her decision. He desired her and no other. As the distance between him and her shrunk, he suddenly began to feel something new bubbling within him.

'fear?' He thought to himself. Uncertainly overwhelmed him. No. This was nervousness. Shock quickly washed over it. Why was he so nervous to see her again? He day dreamed repetitively of what was to happen. In ever scenario he was inert and absolute. He would take her with confidence and she would gladly take him back. Now that it was really happening, his reactions deviated completely from what he wanted. Why was he acting like this? He felt his heartbeat. It burned with intensity. The furious pace that has set in has not diminished in any way. Kagome evoked to many emotions. It was completely unlike him.

He internally shook his head.

He was the Lord of the Western lands. No one would dare reject him. Who was Kagome to deny him? They had more yesterday than anyone else. She would be his. After all, she belonged with him. But what happens if she says no? What happens if she didn't want to see him? After all this time, what happens if she has changed?

Again. He snapped out of it. As he felt a small surge of confidence rising in him, he landed. In the not far distance, he spotted small house. With surprising caution, he inched towards it. Two silhouettes danced near the small home.

His honey eyes drew their attention to the small kids. Ignorantly, they laughed and swirled around each other. When they became conscious of his arrival, they abruptly froze. Rin's eyes slowly drifted towards Shippo. What would they do now?

The kids backed off. All was silent.

"Move." The lord commanded. His aura spiked and attacked the two small kids.

Rin's hand instantly searched for Shippos. Shivering they stayed frozen. What was such a powerful demon doing here? What would they do? Should they run? No, they were too scared. They felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Shippo. What about Kagome?

With his hands still entwined with Rin's, he ran towards the house. The two scared children ran to their adopted mother. The abrupt jerk from Shippo snapped Rin out of her trance. Their tiny legs leapt alive. "Mama!" Shippo bellowed. His tiny voice was unable to grab hold of their mother. He shouted over and over again until his lungs reached its limit. With the last of his breath, he collapsed in front of their house.

"Mama!" Rin shouted, her voice almost matching Shippo's.

The quiet demon lord followed after them. His calm strides contrasted dramatically with the children's panicky pace. As he reached the door steps, he heard it. The sound of her voice.

"Shippo? Rin?"

A symphony.

He must hear more. The music was sweet. His legs lulled him further towards her. It has been too long. His heart, which previously had been a chasm of ice was now beginning to be filled. The ache that had tortured him for years was usurped by warmth. This was it. He was about to have what he craved so desperately.

Kagome stepped out of the house. Her eyes widened. Her small mouth was blanketed by her shielding hand. She continued to stare at her previous owner. No. She shouldn't have stayed here. Rin and Shippo were in danger because of her. He found her. This couldn't be happening. Riding on pure instinct, she scooped up the kids and ran back in the tiny house.

"Do not run." He stated. It was not dipped in the usually stern tone he had. He said it as if it were a fact, like the sky was blue. Kagome disregarded his advice and tucked inside the small confides of the house. The stench of fear was powerful.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned. What he could only describe as an ache started to come to him again. He was hurt. Millions of men have ran away from him, hiding in their pathetic fear. He was use to people shivering at the thought of just saying his name, yet when Kagome ran, he was hurt. The action was like a deep scar, plunging even deeper.

Don't run. He thought.

He let himself in. His honeysuckle eyes roamed over what little there was to see. In the corner, standing defiantly, was the woman. His woman. Her eyes burned with a potent mixture of fear and love. Love for her children whom she so wanted to protect. Behind her were the shivering kids. They held on to each other, seeking warmth and comfort. Their world was shattering beneath them.

"L-leave." She whispered. Her voice was barely heard.

Another wound. He was not wanted by her. The cold rejection bit at him. Gold met sapphire. His eyes flickered with longing and yearning that had built up over the years. He had missed her. This was the greeting that was given to him? Hurt. He wanted so badly for her to rush over to him and say that it was a mistake to leave. He wanted her to come to him with knowledge of his longing for her. He wanted her to open her arms and accept him fully and yet….here she was, rejecting him.

His eyes deferred from hers. Standing in silent thought, he considered his options. Ignoring her previous command, he approached Kagome.

With one finger hooked, he lifted her chin.

Kagome, too scared to move, did nothing. Her fingers shivered but they remained curled into a fist. She couldn't back down. She would not disappoint Shippo and Rin.

Sesshomaru melted in her sleepless beauty. Raw emotion crashed over him like an undaunted wave. All of it came back to him. It was as if it was years ago, when he first slept with her. His bright eyes grew the courage to face her yet again. Her sleepless beauty was unfazed by the cruel hands of time. His large hands grew bolder and moved to cup her cheek.

"You left this one." He said. His voice drenched with his crestfallen despair. His face, now inches away from hers, were closing in.

"Stop!" She demanded. She slapped his hand away.

Suddenly, the warmth was stolen away from him. Deprived of what he just got used to, he stepped back. Why did such small things strangle him like this? The emotional wound bled heavily.

"We have much to discuss. I wish to claim what is mine." He said.

"I will never belong to a monster like you!" Kagome screamed. Black rage was in place of fear. How dare he come barging into their house, scaring her children and demanding her?

"What you saw was a manipulated perception of this Sesshomaru." He said cooly, covering what he truly felt. He brought his hand up again, wanted to touch her vanilla skin once more. He did it delicately, as if the slightest wrong move would cause her to disintegrate into dust.

"You killed all those people!" She screamed. She held her hands out protectively in front of her children. Her wild eyes shined with anger while hot rage stirred inside her sapphire orbs. If they were going to die, she might as well put everything she has into defending what she loved. Her pride would not die along with her. She would not beg for her life. She would not give her kids up. Never.

He paused, searching for the right words. All of a sudden, he felt like he was in a land mine. The wrong steps would only fuel Kagome's hatred, which, to him, might as well be destroying himself. He couldn't bear the thought of himself being hated so deeply by her. With careful planning he spoke.

"It was necessary. I was to conquer the land and I had no other option but to show my dominance."

"There were kids out there! Women, even!" Her voice heightened. "You took away so much."

His eyes widened a fraction. His burning irises dashed away from her accusing eyes. Is this what it was going to come to? After all those years of searching for her, it would all be pointless? His jaws tightened. No. This was unacceptable. He is a youkai, but that did not mean he was an untamed beast. He had thoughts and opionions. He is not a brainless murdering machine.

This would not happen. He would not allow this. She had to stay with him. She had to.

"This one would never hurt you!" His baritone voice bellowed. After years of holding everything in, he swallowed his pride. Yes, his status meant everything to him and yes, he hated to admit the ceaseless emotions he had developed for the woman, but none of it was worth losing kagome. "Never."

"Well, you did." She whispered. Her bangs hung low to her head. "I think you should leave now."

Standing in silent shock, only one thought ran in his mind. 'now what?' He pivoted. This was not over. Not by a long shot. He would return. He would claim her, one way or another. He had not wasted all these years just to watch her leave again.

He would have her, and she would come by her own choice.

Xxx

"You sure are determined. What got into you, anyways?" Inuyasha asked as his brother paced thorugh his library floors. "people are going to hear and your name is at stake. I've always known you to be cautious about things, but your being really really stu-"

"Half breed, you will silence yourself or I will do it for you." His gruff tone spat out. Pain swelled in his head. All he could think about was her. He considered many options of how to deal with his lust. He thought about just taking her, regardless of her opionion as he had done in the past. He instead, hatched another idea.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said silence." He growled. "You should be training with your captain or doing something equally productive. Annoying me will only heighten my already built hatred for you. You have no business searching into what I desire."

"Geez." Inuyasha scowled. "No need to be so dam snappy. Would it kill you to just say one nice thing, you bastard? And besides, I really think you should just let this go. All of us didn't say much, but the captains as well as everyone else thought that….well…you were getting too attached to her and-"

Sesshomaru glared. Was he telling him what to do? Who was he to teach him ethical lessons? Who was he to assume what was correct? Sesshomaru saw red as he glared at his disgusting half brother. "You do not command me. You are beneath me. You are garbage. The fact that I allow you to be graced with my prescence is a gift in itself, now do not take more than you deserve. Leave now before I rip you to pieces." He snarled.

Inuyasha twitched. Angry and hot blooded, Inuyasha backed off. "Tch." He scoffed. Whatever, it was his half brothers choice. He rolled to the balls of his heels and took off. Sesshomaru's explosive anger couldn't be matched with anyone else's. Inuyasha was reckless, but he was no fool. He would let the rage sit and dissolve. No need to tangle with the beast over something trivial.

As Inuyasha leapt out of sight, Sesshomaru buried himself back into the scrolls. Lost in the towers of education, he locked himself away. Then he found it. Grabbing the scroll that he had searched so long for, he rolled it open. He smirked in silent victory. He would finally have her. Everything would go back to the way it was.

On the edge of the scroll was beautifully carved kanji.

'memory wipe' it read defiantly.

Xxx

Confidence shook as he stepped towards the house. Thw wind blew furiously, as if the distain for his actions to be was already clear to it. He didn't care. He didn't care whatever he had to do. He was about to have Kagome and that's all that mattered to him. With his bold characteristics returning to him, he triumphantly barged in.

Kagome lept out of her seat. Her two kids lay in the bed next to her, sleeping soundly. In silent horror, she opened her mouth to scream, but in one motion to quick for her decieving eyes, he kissed her. With great hunger and furry, he locked his lips tightly with her own. He shoved his wet tongue down her throat. The hot liquid he drank poured from his mouth to hers. The potion would now do its work.

Kagome's muffled screams fought to get out. Her lips wrestled with the man, no, beast, that she so hated. As the slow poison delivered itself throughout her body, her hands fell limp at her sides. Like two fat hunks of meat, they went down. Her head twisted back. Sesshomaru caught her as she hung like a wet towel on his strong arms. He pulled her to him.

Drunk on her scent, he carried her over his shoulder and headed back.

xxx

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She scanned around the room. Her head ached more than normally. She turned around, only to find the western lord gazing upon her. He held her tightly, as if letting go would cuase her to somehow fall and never come back. His strong chest was pressed warmly against her creamy back.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Kagome yawned. Cutely, she rubbed her eyes.

He smirked inwardly. Everything was fine. Everything was as it was suppose to be. She didn't remember a thing. Relief piled upon him and he opened it with welcome arms. This time, he would make sure everything stayed perfect. He finally had his view of perfect and he would go to the ends of the earth to preserve it. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and lowered the his eye lids. Peace be stilled him.

No words were needed to express what he though. His tender touches epitomized what he felt right now. Pure bliss.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome giggled. " Did you have a bad dream or something?" She swiftly turned around, greeting her lord, nose to nose.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. This one had a nightmare; however, this Sesshomaru conquers all." He responded, serenely.

Kagome gave him another chuckle. The sound of her voice fed his hunger for her, but continued to exacerbate his need for her. Her voice wasn't enough. He wanted more of her. He had to hear more, taste more, feel more, see more. It has been too long. He had a thirst and only Kagome could quench it.

He wrapped his fingers around her waist and pulled her closer to him. One forceful tug was all it took to have her face centimeters away from his. He locked his thin lips with her plump ones. It all came back. The memories cascaded over him. Oh, it was so sweet.

Her lips ghosted past his lips as well. She let her heavy lids close again, then softly, she mumbled in her adorable voice: "I'm tired…." And she ran into the arms of sleep.

Sesshomaru let his protective arms go. Warmth slipped away from him and Kagome. He walked silently. Some food would be proper to keep her energy up. She probably had little to eat in that disgusting little hobble of a home she lived in before. As soon as he left the room and was in the halls, a scowling Inuyasha greeted him. His arms were folded and his eyes pierced Sesshomaru's.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru greeted kindly.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Inuyasha shouted, ignoring the insult. "It's going to lead to the same thing. Tell her the god dam truth!"

Sesshomaru continued his struts, unaffected. "You know nothing."

As the two brothers parted, Inuyasha scowled and headed away. This was going to lead to disaster.

Xxx

"Ewwww, everything is so dirty!" Kagome huffed. "Geez, it's like I was sleeping for a thousand years!" She scurried around, arranging her room and dusting off her furniture. Sesshomaru stood at the door frame, eyes glued to his beloved. His posture was impeccable as he held firm in silent adoration.

"Come. You should eat. This job is menial and should be done by servants. Any further would be redundant." He entwined his fingers with her's and led her away. Kagome, shocked, looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He never held her hand before. It was always a vice grip on her wrist or a jerk on her shoulder. Most of the time, touching her would mean an action to convey his lust or fury. This tenderness was foreign. Kagome found herself liking it.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today," She murmured. "I like it."

"Things change." He stated bluntly, his back still towards her.

He couldn't see her, but he could feel her smile. It was like a warm sun, covering his body. She squeezed his hand as he led the way to the castle's kitchen. He felt so….

Complete.

Xxx

The castle was busy with hustle. The servants all felt the return of the mistress and unknown to her, silent understand flowed throughout the staff. They knew that if a single word slipped out, Sesshomaru would have heads. Every single able bodied youkai in the castle arranged things the way it was 5 years ago. How long would this lie continue? All they could do was play along in their lords game.

Inuyasha twisted in disgust. Everyone was obeying Sesshomaru like he was some kind of god. Keh. If only he could knock his half brother down a peg or two. Inuyasha made his way towards the training halls. He needed to blow off some steam. Fuzzy memories of Kagome resurfaced. He could remember seeing her a few times. She was always with him. Always. He didn't really know her but he could remember the one night he bumped into her.

- Flashback-

It was dark. He had just been mocked by the other captains for being weak and a half breed. Their sharp words shot at the most tender spots in his hardened heart. The words opened the tin heart, letting the contents float freely, making Inuyasha prey. "Half-whelp burden." And "disgusting creature." They echoed potently. He was only here because his father requested it and Sesshomaru worshiped father.

He shivered and sunk into the bushes, letting the leaves cloak him.

"Hello?" He heard.

Inuyasha twitched. Dammit, who the hell is in the gardens at this hour? He hugged his knees in quiet consolidation. He wanted nothing but to disappear thin in thin air. His amber eyes were traitorous and stood out rebelliously in the stillness of the dark. He was easily spotted.

"What're you doing out here?" The woman asked.

Inuyasha looked up. It was her. The whore that was always with his half brother. His eyes darted away to the grass that was cleverly hiding in the shade of the trees. "I'm fucking dancing. What the hell do you think? I'm alone and its late, don't be stupid. Go away. Sesshomaru's going to pop a vein if he finds you missing." He shooed her away. He couldn't see as well as the others in the dark, so he didn't know exactly where she was. Nevertheless, He could smell her. She radiated with the odor of his half brother.

"It's dark. You should be indoors. What're you doing out?" Kagome asked. It was as if his insult just bounced off of her.

"If you must know, I wasn't feeling well, okay? Now get the hell away." He grumbled.

"Are you sick?"

"No, dammit!" He screeched, a little too loudly. Realization of the volume hit and he shrunk even more into the bushes. He couldn't be discovered here. It was embarrassing. He grunted with frustration and buried his head in the folds of his arms. He just needed some solitude right now.

Kagome looked down. Now enlightened, she realized it was Sesshomaru's half brother. She heard about had heard about him. He was always being talked about by the other captains. They all chattered relentlessly about how he was beating them, even though he didn't deserve it. They were all just jealous fools.

She frowned. She understood now. She crouched down.

"Well, you better not stay sick." She demanded. "If anything happens, Sesshomaru's army would be a heck of a lot weaker without you."

Unknown by the young girl, his eyes expanded. He then shut them tightly again. A compliment. It felt nice. No one has ever been so kind. It was just two sentences, yet it patched a years' worth of pain from him. As Kagome walked away, he caught a small glimpse of the back of her head. Raven hair with creamy pale skin.

That night, he made the decision to always protect her.

-Flashback over-

Inuyasha knocked another soldier out of the ring. "Next!" His voice thundered.

He questioned on the right thing to do. Kagome did look quite happy. Ignorance is bliss. But was it the ethical thing to do? Which was better? To be happy in a lie or traumatized by the truth? He shook his head. He was getting to dam maudlin about this.

Xxx

Sesshomaru….was….strange.

Kagome didn't remember Sesshomaru being half this possessive. He stuck with her everywhere she went. If it was an insignificant walk, he would be proudly beside her. When it was time to eat, he fed her. He was becoming her world. She was surrounded by Sesshomaru. He provided clothes for her. He protected her. The first thing she saw when she awoke was Sesshomaru's sun kissed eyes. The last thing she saw was those bright orbs again.

She enjoyed the attention, but something was different. Something was off.

It wasn't all that bad, though. He made her feel…well…pretty. He made her feel loved and appreciated. It was as if she was the only woman in the world. She found herself growing accustomed to his attachment. She too, molded into him. Day and night became when he was here and when he was not. Even dreams became occupied by the demon lord.

Kagome lie on the bed, pondering. Her small voice shattered the silence of the night.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Her voice was so meek and small that it was barely heard. She shook the large man, whose arm caged her like a piece of jewelry. His lids slowly fluttered open. She was eaten again by his strong gaze. His look said it all. 'What?' it said.

"Do you like me?" Kagome asked innocently.

Not a single word was uttered from the demon lord. He squeezed her. Then, his lips claimed hers in a soft kiss while his hands wandered to the low dips of her back. He released his tongue and it slowly stroked the insides of her mouth. Her moist cavern was so warm. His wet tongue dug deeper until he tasted every single inch of her. Satisfied, he pulled back out.

He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's cheek flushed the brightest shade of pink. Even after how he had explored her body so well, she still felt like a little girl with her first crush. Well, he didn't answer her answer with words, but somehow, the kiss told her everything. She didn't believe it herself. He had taken her so many times. When did fucking turn into love making? When did sucking face become tender kisses? That kiss exposed Sesshomaru.

He loved her.

Xxx

"Next!" Inuyasha's deep voice penetrated the audible gasps of the other captains. "Come on! Don't any of you wimps want to get stronger?" He wiped a bead of sweat that rolled down his hot forehead. Heat built up in every single cell of his body. He wanted to fight. More fighting. More.

"Inuyasha, your strength is proven!" A captain shouted. "You have fought almost everyone in the House of the Moon! We have had enough!"

"Tch!" Inuyasha snorted. He took off the rest of his hoari, which was darkened with his sweat. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do." He was frustrated. He was conflicted. For some reason, the dilemma of which choice is more moral ate him up. He wanted to protect Kagome, to do the right thing. Even though it was only one event, she gave him kindness. He wanted to return that. But he was powerless. He couldn't go against Sesshomaru. That was suicide.

"You wish for a challenge, half breed?" A cool voice thundered.

All the heads turned at once to the source. Sesshomaru stood defiantly at the out rims of the training door. His aura spiked. His sharp and menacing claws dangled at his hips. He raised his claws, only to have his poison collect at the apex of his nails and crawl down to the floor. The acid drank the floorboard away, leaving nothing in its wake. Intimidation.

"Let's spar." Inuyasha growled.

The captains, knowing their place, split onto the two sides. The sea of warriors pulled to the safe zones of the training hall. They watched as the half breed approached the lord, with surprising calmness. It was so dam quiet. Would this castle be destroyed? Would someone die today? No one knew. Every single captain understood the gravity of this situation. There had always been hatred, but this time, it toppled over.

Inuyasha charged.

With reckless and clumsy movements, he attacked. Sesshomaru flawlessly shifted, dodging every single hit. "You are swinging to kill. Calm yourself." He stated coolly as he flashed through the halls. Soundless wind bounced off the walls from his amazing speed.

"Shut the hell up! You have no fucking right to command me!" Inuyasha bellowed. His lightning fists struck Sesshomaru, but it was greeted with disappointment from every blow. Sesshomaru swiftly evaded every single one. As soon as an opening presented itself, Sesshomaru took it. With his ironclad grip, he pinned the half bred to the unforgiving ground.

The floor cracked under the heavy pressure of Sesshomaru's strength. Inuyasha, back against the floor, coughed. Blood leapt out of his throat and attached itself onto the daiyoukai's face. With a stained cheek, Sesshomaru smiled. With a sick flicker of pleasure, Sesshomaru tightened his fingers. Inuyasha felt nauseas. His lung cried for air.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru stated.

"You're…the one…" Inuyasha bit out in between coughs. "That's pathetic."

Havoc rage bent up. With one stroke of his arm, Inuyasha was sent flying to the other side of the wide room. Captains all made way for the flopping body. The crash of Inuyasha's flesh accumulated a large cloud of dust. Sesshomaru rushed to him, only to punch they young Halfling again. Sesshomaru's eyes burned crimson. "What angers you so?" He demanded to know.

"You're not a man!" Inuyasha choked out. He got on his knees and sent every single drop of energy he had to lift himself. "You're just a fucking little wimpy girl! Whose do dam scared of his own fucking shadow!"

Already pushed off the edge, Sesshomaru roared. Rotten anger and fury blinded the lord. Inuyasha took the barrage of punches and kicks. "You know nothing of this Sesshomaru! You are not educated enough to make any assumptions!" He bellowed.

"If you were a real man, you'd tell her!" Inuyasha managed to scream in between Sesshomaru's beatings. "If you had any fucking pride at all, you'd let her know! This isn't some great accomplishment you made by drugging her! You're a fucking cheater and you have no dam right to claim yourself as a Lord!"

And with those words finished, Sesshomaru stabbed him with his fists, bringing Inuyasha down. Too fast to counter, Inuyasha fell down. Down he went, like a boat sinking. Down he went, like a bird shot right out of the sky. Down he went like a crashing star, burying into the cold ground of the training hall. Hurt was everywhere. All he wanted to do was to reveal the truth, but here he was, down on the ground.

The captains stared in silent shock. Their lord's cruelty held no bounds.

The white of Sesshomaru's eyes slowly returned to him. The red dissipated. A heavy silence consumed the castle whole. The forbidden fruit was all but secret. Inuyasha was too bold.

"If you had any fucking pride at all, you'd let her know!" He could still hear it. It was loud and fresh in his mind. It was like having his eyes suddenly opened after it was in the dark for so long. It shocked him. What he was doing was….most unlike him. He always prided himself for being the most honorable Lord there was. Now….he resorted to this. Trickery to win a woman.

With heavy shame, he turned away. The prying eyes of the captains exacerbated his humiliation. All of them knew. All of them were watching. Suddenly, he felt sick. He needed to get away. He needed to get far far away. He needed Kagome. Now more than ever.

He flew.

Xxx

"What are you doing? Let me down! Let me down right now!" Kagome shouted. She squirmed in Sesshomaru's arm. He carried her over his shoulders as they glided through the icy air. The wind whipped her hair around, mixing it with Sesshomaru's silver mane. One moment, she was eating in the gardens, the next; she was lifted away and flying with Sesshomaru.

He didn't speak. He lifted her off his shoulder and placed her on his youki cloud. The bright skies and clouds confused Kagome into thinking that this was heaven for a moment.

He looked at her. Just looked. He didn't touch her too much or land anywhere. He just looked.

He lowered his head. All he could see now was their feet. His small black shoes contrasted strongly with his youki cloud. His silver hair was combed by the hands of the wind. It covered Kagome, closing off the rest of the world. All she was surrounded by was Sesshomaru. Caught in the strong shadow she looked at her lord.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her piercing eyes tore away at his agony. He found solace in the oceanic hue. His Kagome. His beloved Kagome.

He was able to bring himself to speak now.

"What are your emotions towards this one?" Sesshomaru started. This was so different. He had never spoken with such shyness, such quietness. His voice had never been so crestfallen and laced with …..Fear? What was he so afraid of? Kagome longed to know.

She gently brought her hand up to his cheek and cupped them. With one thumb, she lovingly rubbed over the youkai marks. She was very careful, as if the slightest touch would hurt her lord. This was completely unlike her and unlike him. Nothing but love overwhelmed her right now. The cancer spread and she could feel it. The warmth that Sesshomaru brought was causing her to be sucked right in.

"I don't know why you've been acting weird." She whispered. "But I know you're distressed. Even right now, as you hold me."

He was holding her? Sesshomaru found his arms already curled around the woman's waist. It came naturally to him now. It was as if she was originally a part of him to begin with and he was now finding out what it was like to be a single unity. Unconsciously, he drifted away. His mind started to numb. He didn't want to lose this.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled. Her voice was like a rope, snatching him out of his trance. "I love you."

A silent sigh escaped his lips. Then a deep chuckle soon followed. Thank god. Thank god for her words. Pure relief coursed through the demon lord's body. She accepted him. She felt what he had been suffering from so long. Was it okay now? Was it okay to say it? Would she run away again? Would she react differently from last time? He opened his mouth to tell her.

One sentence after the other, it all came out. With a few sweet nothings mixed in, he told the whole story. Every word strung along on his tongue. One truth led to another, then another then another still. Soon it was just a hodgepodge of stories and emotions. Agony, adoration, rage, jealousy, admiration all rode heavily with each completed sentence.

After a while, it was all out. Every single truth.

When the barrage of reality was over, he looked down. He was unable to face her. He didn't want to face it. He felt so weak it was disgusting. In all his years of conquest, he had gone through some very tough battles, but what he felt right now was incomparable. He was being torn apart from the inside out. All he could think was 'don't run.'

A pregnant silence erupted. It was shattered by Kagome's voice. "Don't look like that, Sesshomaru."

Tender.

She was so tender.

Her kiss freed him from the fears that had kept him fettered for so long. Her lips were dry, but it was sweet. It was like honey. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed so much it was almost closed. Was this heaven? Oh god, don't let this be a dream. She was still here. She wasn't disgusted. She wasn't angry. She didn't look at him like he was some unbearable beast. Blood heated up from his body and battered all over his being. Hot, everything felt hot.

"This one is…." He leaned on her shoulder, hiding his face. "Most reassured."

"I'm…in love with you right now." Kagome whispered. She wrapped her creamy hands around his broad shoulders. "What kind of person you use to be….well…that's just it. It was what you use to be. It's not who you are now. You've changed. You can't alter the past in anyway. But Sesshomaru..."

His heart almost exploded out of his chest when she said that.

"This is now. Right now, I love you. I want to be with you. I want a future with you. I don't want to look back. I'm not the scared person I was before." Kagome closed her eyes and locked her lips with his.

With that kiss, which felt more like a seal that bonded them together, Sesshomaru didn't want anything anymore. It was as if the sea in his head that had constantly been swarming came to a stop. All he felt was Kagome. All he saw was Kagome. All he knew was Kagome. He felt strong again.

"Yes." He assured her. "A future containing us."

Xxx

Owari

Xxx

Oh god I'm tired. Okay, well my next fiction is probably going to be AU. But anyways, review as always and keep my hope alive! If you guys actually read through all of this, I'm very honored.

ITS FINALLY OVER! WOOT.


End file.
